Skylanders Tail's
by SonicBoomthegriffin
Summary: Skylanders story's couples include SunBoom (Sunburn x Sonic Boom) DroWing (Drobot x Flashwing) ZapWind (Zap x Whirlwind) CamIllo (Camo x Willow an OC of mine) SpYnder (Spyro x Cynder) StealthSlinger (Stealth Elf x Flameslinger) RidEx (Rider x Hex) SwInjini (Swarm x Ninjini) ScarEad (Scarlett (Scarlet Ninjini) x Hot Head) and more read to find out ...
1. Chapter 1 The Sceptre

Chapter 1 The Sceptre

It was training practice for the skylanders and they were in pairs  
Sunburn was with Sonic Boom  
Flashwing with Drobot  
Whirlwind with Zap  
Spyro with Cynder  
Willow with Camo and so on ( Willow is a child of the forest shaped like a dragon her main body is made of grass and she has a branch for the base of her wings and grass to fill it in a leaf hem of the wing and twig spokes with a thorn on the joint her tail is a twig with leaves growing off it and there are leaves on her legs below her knee and a yellow thorn on the knee with brown thorn claws her teeth are brown thorns while her chest scales is mud with massive thorns covering each patch with thorns as her spine spikes and leaves for a fringe she has a MAJOR crush on Camo)  
with Sunburn and Sonic Boom  
Sunburn shot some flames at her she quickly dodged them and let out a screech and blasted five eggs at him one of them HUGE there was one "mutant" male named Thunder two normal males named Peaky and Scratchy and two normal females called Storm and Lightning they jumped on Sunburn leaving him shouting "Ok ok you win I admit defeat you win." With that Thunder, Peaky, Scratchy, Storm and Lightning returned to their shells as Sonic Boom let out a sigh " Hey are you ok Rascreecha?" Sonic Boom sighed again "Sunburn I'm ok I was just remembering that Friday 13th 2010 when that wizard cursed them that's all." Sunburn feeling nervous for he had a MAJOR crush on S-B said "Hey it's ok just remember if you need a freind I'm always here for ya." She replied with "Thanks Sunny." And walked home head down barely bothering to pick up her feet (Sonic Boom also had a crush on him) Sunburn then sighed and had a thaught and rushed off to Spyro's house and looked through all his magic books "Nope, not what I'm looking for, WAY OFF!, no!" Spyro Camo Zap and Drobot then went Spyro's and found Sunburn looking through Spyro's books and tossing them aside "Woah what do ya think you're doing!" Said a surprised Spyro "Tring to find a cure for Sonic Boom's curse." Sunburn said "Dude she's just one chick get over her there are plenty more girls in the world!" Sunburn said then "True but I'm sure you would do the same for Whirlwind!" Zap blushed "Or you Drobot for Flashwing!" Drobot's suit almost overheated "Camo for Willow!" Camo went as red as his melon's "Spyro or you for Cynder!" Sunburn said "She's not just some chick!" He finally finished "What exactly do you mean Sunburn?" Drobot said in his mechanical booming voice "I mean I want to be with her!" In his mind he was thinking ok that was a bad way of phrasing it back in reality "Awwwww you wanna hold her you wanna kiss her you wanna be her wittle baby cakes!" Camo said rubbing it in "SHUT UP!" Sunburn roared blushing so bad Thank god for my bright red feathers he thought otherwise the redness would be showing real bad "AHA!" He said the skylandial orb a sceptre where the strongest of each element skylander will give something to represent that element and is assembled by a female mabu who helps the skylanders will show the way to a potion in witch can reverse any kind of spell THATS IT! Spyro can I have a scale Drobot can I have a blade gear Camo may I please have a melon Zap can I have a sample of that slime you use?" "Sure!" They all said as Spyro plucked out one of his scales as Drobot extracted a blade gear while Camo harvested a melon and Zap gathered some slime and gave them to him as he finally plucked one of his featheres "Thanks now I need a gem from Flashwing Drobot could you do that for me?" "Shure!" He said as he went off "A scale from Cynder ... Spyrooooooo?" "Ughhhhhhhhh fine!" As he galloped off "And a feather from S-B ok should be easy enough!" "What about US!" said Camo and Zap "You, jut, stay there ok?" Sunburn said "Okayyyyyy."


	2. Chapter 2 Gatherings

Chapter 2 Gatherings

Drobot's Perspective

I rushed over to Flashwing's house what looked like a big mud mound with gems growing from it With a wooden circle on the door with the earth element symbol and a wooden sign saying Flashwing over the door. When the most beautiful gem dragon opened the door she was pure white with a blue chest with a mountain on it she had purple gems coming out of the spines of her wings witch had blue scales on them and had no joint with another small purple gem at the tip she had a crown of purple gems on her head and the most beautiful blue eyes her claws were purple gems and she had what was like natural bracers of purple gems on all four of her ankles I took delight in the fact I knew she was my girlfriend Flashwing "Hey Droby wat'cha up to?" She said in the most sweetest voice and giggled afterwards "Unfortunatly I'm not here on my own accord but fortunately I was sent to you." She giggled "And why may I ask were you sent to me?" I replied "Well you know how you're the strongest earth element?" She nodded "Well Sunburn sent me here to see if I may have one of you're beautiful radiant gems?" She giggled again "And for what purpose may I ask does he want one of my gems for?" I almost fainted "Well he has this massive crush on Sonic Boom." "Ooooooooh Sunny like's my freind Rascreecha!" Again I almost fainted "Well he read about this sceptre that will show you the way to the potion that can reverse any kind of curse..." "Yeeeeeeeah carry on." "And he wants to use it to reverse the curse on Sonic Boom's eggs and try to impress her but he needs One of Spyro's scales he's got that one of you're gems some of Zap's slime got that one of his feathers got that one of my blade-gears got that one of Cynder's scales Spyro's getting that one of S B's feathers he's doing that one and one of Camo's melons witch he has so, what do ya say?" She thaught a moment but I knew what she was gonna say "Shure here ya go Droby!" She plucked one of the gems from her right hind ankle and passed it to me "Thanks babe!"I said and kissed her cheek and flew off back to Spyro's and put it with the other ingredients.

Spyro's Perspective

I flew off to Cynder's immediently I was determined to help Sunburn he was my Best Freind shure Camo, Drobot and Zap were my freinds but Sunburn is like a brother to me. I found Cynder's house and knocked it looked like a mound of grey mist with a wood circle with the undead symbol and a sign above the door saying Cynder she opened it and there was a purple dark dragon with bracers with spikes on them on her fore ankles and neck with a spear on her tail and the undead symbol on her forehead with silver horns 3 on each side of her head I though I saw a beautiful dark good angel "Hey Spyro!" She said and hugged me"What are ya doing over here?" I smiled what must have looked to her like a big idiotic grin and blushed "Well Sunburn sent me over here to gather one of you're scales so he can build this sceptre to remove S B's curse to impress her and he needs one of you're scales to do it!" She looked mega confused but never the less agreed and plucked a scale from he back and gave him it "Anything for Rascreecha she apart from you was the very first skylander to trust me she is my best freind she is like my sister I mean Flashwing, Whirlwind and Willow are my freinds but S B's my best freind." "Thanks Cynder!" I said and flew off to mine she shouted just before I was out of sound barrier "Just a tip Rascreecha likes him too!" I shouted back "Thanks ill keep that in mind!" and flew of again and reached home and put the scale with the rest of the stuff "Hey Drobot I see you got the gem!" I said "Yep I did!" He said and looked very satisfied with himself I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him.

Sunburns Perspective

I flew to my loves house it was made of clouds and had a wood circle with the air element symbol on it with a wooden sign above the door say Sonic Boom I knocked and she opened and I almost fainted she had beautiful midnight blue feathers and big innocent green eyes a beautiful gleaming yellow beak with beautiful silver claws she had on her silver helmet and bracers with the air element symbol to protect her from evil wizards and big long beautiful ears with the most beautiful wings and tail I had ever seen "Hi Sunburn can I help you?" She blushed real bad but I didn't notice "Well I was wondering if I could have one of you're feathers for what I'm building ill show you it when it's done you'll love it i swear." I said and thought I sounded like an idiot "Shure!" She said and ruffled round her wing to find a good feather, found one, and plucked it "Here ya go." She said as she gave it to me it was only a feather but it felt like I was getting a novelty award or something like that "Thanks." I said as I blushed I was so thankful for having red feathers at that point "You're welcome!" She said as I went back to Spyro's ok I have the feather now we need to get this thing built by a female mabu who helps the skylanders." "Cali?" Spyro said "Nah she's too busy what about Tessa?" Drobot said "No she doesn't know much about that stuf hmmmmmm what about Jess LeGrand?" They agreed and flew off to her cabin.

**Will something happen along the way? Is Jess ok? Awnserd next time!**

**By the way I take suggestions and if you have a carector you want to submit do so and I will give credit to you in the story if it is a OC give the details as well and again I will give credit in the story have a good day**


	3. Chapter 3 Jess LeGrand

Chapter 3 Jess LeGrand

Sunburns Perspective

We flew over to her ship. There were pirates everywhere trust Spyro to then go "Skylanders into battle! ALL FIRED UP!" And flew off to one of the ships do following his lead I shouted "ROAST 'N' TOAST!" I then flew off to a differant ship for there were 5 Then Drobot got it and shouted "BLINK AND DESTROY!" And dived to a differant ship Zap then shouted "RIDE THE LIGHTNING!" And then finally Camo got it, shouted "FRUIT PUNCH!" And got Spyro to drop him on the last ship before returning to his own (Spyro was carrying Camo for he could not swim nor fly) and we set off to battle. I phoenix dashed trough most of them and set the boat alight and flew off "That was easy!" I said to myself as I watched the others Spyro had the same idea as me and flew over to me Drobot was currently shooting lasers everywhere and shot the floor of the boat to sink it and flew up Zap was now zipping from one side of the boat to the other shouting "You can't catch me nanananana!" I saw what he was tring to do he was tring to tip the boat over. As it was about to tip over he set alight the trail and jumped overboard the pirates were drowning and being electrocuted at the same time AWESOME he swam underneath us and gave us the thumbs up we then turned to see what Camo was doing SHOOT he had the same idea as Me and Spyro the boat was alight but he had no way of getting off. He couldn't swim Spyro rushed over and gripped him between his claws and flew them to Jess' ship

"Thanks skylanders those pirates were getting on my nerves is there anything I could do in return?" I said "Welllllllll if you could assemble a sceptre out of these things that would be amazing!" I laid out Soyro's Scale, Flashwing's Gem, Zap's Slime, My Feather, Drobot's Blade-Gear, Cynder's Scale, Sonic Boom's Feather and Camo's Melon out in front of her "It'll be a challenge but if I use the slime for a glue the feathers twisted together as the part that you hold put the blade-gear on its side on the top put the melon on the blade gear put the two scales on either side of the melon so it won't tip push the gem into the top of the melon so its sticking out and there you go!" And handed them the staff (She was doing the things she said as she was saying them) "Thanks!" We chorused and set off to Sonic Booms house "Wait can I bring Cynder it will do us good?" Spyro said I agreed "Hang on if he gets to bring Cynder I get to bring Flashwing!" Drobot pointed I huffily agreed "Does that mean I can bring Whirlwind?" Zap questioned "Fine!" I said "Yay I can bring Willow then!" Shouted Camo then I sighed and said "Ok!" And set off again to S-B's


	4. Chapter 4 Dralin

Chapter 4 Time To Go

Sonic Boom's Perspective

I was just having a nap when a familiar low course voice with the red light moving towards my house to my house repeating my name over and over again I also heard 8 other familiar voices. A loud robotic one, a low glamorous feminine one, a fast rather high pitched girly one, a chill laid back bubbly one, a mysterious creepy sort of feminine one, a low cocky masculine (sort of) one, a lowish highish rough kid like one, and a soft feminine one they were of course Sunburn, Drobot, Flashwing, Whirlwind, Zap, Cynder, Spyro, Camo and Willow (I listed the names the same order as the voices were so you wouldn't get confused) My 4 best freinds their boyfriends and Sunbun (well Willow and Camo arnt together yet but they both like each other)

"Sonic Boom I have the sceptre of legend it will show us the way to the potion of legend that can cure any curse its made of Spyro's scale, Flashwing's gem, Zap's slime, My feather, Drobot's blade gear, Cynder's scale you're feather and Camo's melon I made it for you." He grinned a massive smile I was speechless he made it for me? Why for me of all skylanders I'm nothing special I grinned big to jumped up and down multiple times in delight and squealed "THANK YOU, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU." And hugged him really tight. After realising I had just hugged him I let go and grinned like an idiot thank Eon Drobot then said in his massive booming voice "WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LETS GO!" And we flew off (Or in Flashwing and Camo's case ran Flashwing could fly but she ran better and Camo couldn't fly and Zap couldn't either so he dashed there) off to the end of the light beam the sceptre was producing, after a long flight (run or slide) we reached there finally it looked just like the place where we took on the chompy Mage except no creepy wooden doll things, ooooh they sent shivers down my spine but I smelt a familiar smell.

One of liver and sprouts and a grouchy old voice mumbling kind of complaints when it hit me I gasped "What is it?" Sunburn asked "Dr-Dr-Dr." "Just spit it out!" Said an impatient Zap "DRALIN!" I shouted, my head down, my fore legs forward and my wings half stretched out I knew it was the wizard who cursed my hatchlings right in-front of me "Ugggh yep that's me what do you w- AAAAAAH SONIC BOOM I thought I told you to stay away from me unless you want you're children to DIE!" He said. Fury seemed to fill my veins instead of blood. Sunburn then leapt in front of me "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER AND HER HATCHLINGS!" He shouted. Why would he be defending me that seriously? "Why would I do that?" Dralin said "Beacuse if you don't I will burn you into ash!" Sunburn shouted

I placed my paw on his fore-left shoulder "Sunburn." Is all I said, it was all I needed to say it seems. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Trust Dralin to ruin the moment by the bursting a ball of dark matter at me but Sunburn pushed me to the side so it carried on and leapt on him and literally grabbed him by the robes and threw him far away, Unfortunatly he threw a lightning bolt at me and I was electrocuted of course my armour didnt do any help I squirmed around in pain I blacked out last thing I remember was Sunburn rushing over to me,

I woke and I was covered in IV tubes at Drobot's house I tried to sit up but Sunburn rushed over and laid me back down gently "Sonic Boom you were electrocuted badly, you need some rest, but good thing is you will be back on you're paws at night AND we lifted the curse on you're children!" I was so shocked I was lost for word's I looked at him with delight, at my stoumuch with confusion and back at him with confusion "Oh yes the potion must have put you back to you're original state before you laid you're eggs." He said, I didn't know what to say I just grinned and he smiled back "Sunburn I have something to ask you?" I said I was going to tell him "What is it?" He said "Well my children never had a father, I was hoping maybe you could be a father figure to them?" I asked "Shure I would love to, but you said they never had a father, How?" He asked "Well just before a female griffin is born they need six fertilised eggs one for the griffin herself, five so that when the time comes they can have five children, for me that was Storm, Lightning, Peaky, Scratchy and Thunder it's a kind of de-extinction prosess its so our kind don't go extinct." He looked at me and grinned "Of course I'll be their father I thaught you might have already had a mate but Sonic Boom I love you not in that kind of yeah i'll be with you for 2 years or something but an actual LOVE." I was delighted "Sunburn I have always loved YOU, in the same way!" He looked at me in delight "You mean that?" He asked I had the perfect awnser, I pulled him in and kissed him softly on the beak "That awnser you're question?" I asked "Yeah." He said dreamily and pulled he in and kissed me on the beak "Uh guys sorry to break the party and all but we can go now!" Zap said and we all walked home Sunburn agreed to come home with me so that he could see my eggs being laid as their father after I finished laying the eggs I was exhausted, It's hard laying eggs! I gathered some straw to put them on and a blanket to put on them and I went to sleep, Sunburn went to sleep next to me, in summary today was the best day ever.

Sunburns's Perspective

It was the best day ever now my girlfriend AND Im a father to her hatchling, In summery today was the best day ever.

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out I worked on it so that I could move onto my request next up is Hex x Rider please review!**


End file.
